Seriously! Online dating?
by Mimichan55
Summary: Well its in the title. I has been four years since Lucy has dated someone, so Levy put her into a dating site. What will happen?/ NaLu/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I came up with the other day. Hope you like it.**

**For those who are waiting for my other story 'Life gets better' I promise to update that soon!**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail.**

**Please enjoy! :3**

* * *

(Normal Pov)

It was a normal morning… well not really, not for Lucy. What she thinks will be a normal, ends up to be a little out of routine. It starts like any other day where Lucy goes into the lounge room to greet her bluentte best friend/roommate.

Levy was sitting on her stomach scrolling on her laptop.

"Moring Levy-chan" Lucy smiles.

"Morning" Levy looks up for a split second.

"Whatcha doing?" Lucy questioned, raising a brow.

"Nothing," Levy shrugged, glued to the screen and not noticing Lucy was stepping towards her.

Lucy closed the laptop and grabbed it off her.

"Hey!" Levy protested.

Lucy gave her a smirk before opening the laptop to see what her best friend had been concentrating so hard on. Her smile fades and her brows knit together. "Seriously!?" Lucy moaned.

"Well it's not like you're making a move on anyone?" Levy explained.

"ONLINE DATING, YOU MADE AN ONLINE DATING ACCOUNT" Lucy pretested, ignoring Levy's words.

"Natsu hasn't returned yet I can't just go dating someone else I don't love." I continued, in a sad tone.

"Yeah but it's been four years." Levy sorrowfully added, feeling the sad aura looming around her best friend.

_~FLASH BACK~_

_Natsu and Lucy were holding hands and walking around the park. The beautiful orange sky set the perfect romantic mood. Lucy look up to look at her boyfriend's face, to be disappointed to see what used to always have a goofy grin to see a not so happy face and a sad aura ruining the mood. _

_"What's up Natsu?" she asked sadly._

_"Well there's something I want to talk to you about." He looked up at Lucy._

_Lucy let go off his hand and took a step back. Tears starting to dwell in her chocolate, brown eyes. "No, No I'm not braking up with you." He chuckled a bit, waving his hands in the air dismissing her thoughts. _

_Lucy shoulders dropped with relief. "So, what's wrong then?"_

_"Well my dad's business has improved greatly and is now in the top 5." _

_"What? That's great news why are you upset over that." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But they want him in America."_

_"What?" she sputtered because there seemed to be something stuck in her throat other than the words she couldn't get out easily._

_"When are you leaving?" she managed to get out. _

_"Tomorrow" he looked down. Tears now falling down Lucy's face._

_SLAP_

_"YOU IDIOT! SO YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!" she cried, banging her fists on his chest._

_"We'll keep in touch and it's only going to be a couple of years. I promise," he wrapped his arms around her._

_"Ok" she sobbed._

_"I love you Luce" he squeezed her._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"You know he's probably moved on, he hasn't even kept that good of contact with you," Levy stated.

"B-But" tears falling down the blondes cheeks.

She wiped the tears. "Fine this once" She took another look at the laptop. The online site called _DEMON MJ'S MATCHMAKING. _

'That name seems familiar somehow.' Lucy thought.

"But I'll only do five dates and then I'm done." Lucy confirmed.

"Then you have to call Natsu." She settled.

"DEAL"

* * *

**PLEASE tell me if you think I should continue. I'm not sure. I have the dates planned out but... anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**I might not be able to update in a while. But that's a maybe**

**So disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail **

**and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ok before I get started in telling you what happens next well this online dating website is a little different than most. The difference is that your profile goes to the owner of the website and she matches you up with who she thinks you'll be great with. She plans out the date and organises everything. After the date you send her a message and tell her about the date. If it went well, well she'll send you on date two but if it went bad she'll match you with someone else.

Anyways back to the story.

* * *

**(Normal pov)**

"Hey Lu-chan. You've been matched with someone" Levy chimed.

"Ok, cool. So who is it?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, that's the beauty of it. It's like a blind date- Well it basically is." Levy smiled.

"That sucks" Lucy muttered.

"Ok, so you destination is at the park under the Sakura Tree"

"She even makes the dates?!" Lucy was taken aback.

'Whoa this person is amazing' Lucy thought.

"Now go pretty yourself up for the date. You have two hours."

Lucy walked into her room, then headed into the bathroom to take a bath.

After an hour of relaxing in the warm water, she got changed into a blue strapless dress that went to her knees. She tied a part of her hair in a side pony tail and put on a little makeup. She then slipped in her silver heels, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Bye Levy-Chan," she called t levy, who was lazily sitting on the couch watching sloppy romance movies. She had a tissue box at the ready and a bowl of popcorn.

"Bye, have fun" Levy cheered, peering over the couch.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

She walked to the park because it wasn't too far away for where they lived.

She walked up to the Sakura Tree and couldn't help but laugh.

There was a picnic blanket and basket with the names _Lucy Heartifilia _and_ Dan Straight._

Lucy also laughed harder at her date's name.

"Hey, you must be my date," Lucy turned around to see the guy she was going to eat dinner with. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. (**I don't really want to explain what he looks like. Please forgive me!) **

"Yeah," Lucy answered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lucy," she answered, not really wanting to talk too much.

"Ok Lu-Pi, I'm Dan straight" he smiled.

"I'm sure you are" Lucy muttered under her breath.

* * *

After an evening of talking and eating in the most romantic spot and_ well I'm just going to stop right there. To Lucy this was fun and all _but_ she wasn't feeling anything towards this guy. To be honest, Lucy had already had enough of the date thing and this was only date one. She just wanted Natsu.

Lucy got up off the picnic blanket.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Lucy smiled.

"What?" Dan answered, stunned by her sudden movement.

"Bye." Lucy hurried away.

"Can I have your number?" he called.

"Nope." she replied as she ran the rest of the way home.

"How was your date?" Levy asked from the lounge room.

"Well I couldn't help but feel through the whole date that I was betraying Natsu," Lucy replied sadly and headed to her bedroom.

"You didn't answer my question," Levy followed her.

"It was horrible! And I can't date a guy whose name is Dan straight and talks about the weirdest things!" Lucy collapsed on the bed.

Levy laughed, "Well tomorrow is date two."

"ARGGGG!" Lucy groaned into her pillow.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry it's a little short ^^; I was longer in my head**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**Well this is chap 3**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lucy was pumped for her next date for some reason. Maybe she really wanted to go on another date or maybe she just wanted to just get it over with so she could soon talk to Natsu yet again, even thought would be through phone.

All we know is that Lucy Heartifilia was pumped and ready for anything, or is she?

* * *

"Morning Lu-Chan," she greeted Lucy whilst handing her a coffee.

"Morning," Lucy smiled and collected her hot beverage.

"So where is this date?" Lucy asked.

"Theme Park."

"Cool" Lucy smiled.

Lucy really enjoyed going to theme parks and was now excited. She then skipped towards her room to get ready.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Lucy was walking down to the theme park.

Lucy was wearing a light blue singlet with blue demin shorts and white converse shoes. Her hair tied into the usual side pony tail with a blue ribbon tied around it.

When she finally got to the theme park for some reason a little of her enthusiasm she had back in the house had drained a bit.

She looked around and tried to look for her date.

'Damn not knowing who your date is,' Lucy snarled inside her head.

Her eyes wondered around trying to look for who might be her date. Her eyes finally landed on a guy with orange spiky hair and blue tinted glasses. The guy also looked like he was looking for someone.

Lucy walked over to the guy nervously, hoping this was her date.

"Hello, by any chance are you my blind date?" Lucy asks sweetly.

"Yes I think so." He replied. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Lucy."

"Nice to meet you princess. I'm Loke," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'Come on a playboy? Seriously? Least he's a little cute though,' Lucy let out a little sigh. That luckily Loke didn't seem to notice.

"Shall we head in," he asked putting out his arm.

Lucy linked hers with his and headed inside. They started walking around and talked about themselves and how they got into the dating sight.

"Well one of my close friends Aquarius signed me up, sick of seeing me single." He sighed.

"Anyways what do you want to do first?" he asked getting off the subject.

"Umm, the mirror room?" she asked.

"Ok then," he led them off to the hall of mirrors.

First they went through a room with mirrors that changed their reflections and then they were split up into a maze of mirrors.

They could hear each other but they didn't know which reflection was the other person.

"Loke?" Lucy called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I dunno how we are going to get out of this maze?"

"Umm, I'm not sure either but I think instead of fining each other we should try and find the exit."

"Yep ok," Lucy replied from somewhere.

* * *

After being stuck for an hour in the maze, they finally got out.

"Finally" Lucy sighed.

"What should we do now?" Loke asked.

"Eat. I'm hungry." Lucy's stomach growls.

Loke chuckled.

They got some fairy floss **(also known as cotton candy in other countries) **and some corndogs.

"Umm, we shouldn't probably do this but I really want to go on that roller coaster." Lucy pointed to a really long roller coaster.

"Well we didn't eat that much I think we'll be fine," Loke concluded.

"Ok let's go" Lucy cheered, actually having not that bad of a time.

But she was now thinking of Loke more of a friend. She really couldn't imagine then dating.

They queued up for the roller coaster.

Soon they were seated and ready to be shot around the track.

The roller coaster started to go up. Lucy looked over to Loke. A picture of Natsu with big puffy, green cheeks entered her mind. Lucy looked down.

The roller coast shot down the track.

Natsu's voice popped into her head, '_Luce, are you ok?'_

'Natsu' Lucy thought to herself.

Soon the ride was over and Lucy was feeling sick into eh stomach and not because of the corndog.

"Hey Loke, I probably shouldn't of gone on that I'm not feeling that good."

"Ok princess, I'll see you around" Loke smiled.

"Thanks like, I had a great time" she pecked his cheek and then headed home.

* * *

Lucy opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Lu-Chan, your back earlier than expected, how was date number two?" She called from the kitchen.

"Better than the first but seriously I was matched up with a playboy." Lucy walked to her best friend.

Levy started rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Sheesh Natsu come back already.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it :3**

**This story wont go for that much longer. Even though it's only been three chapters. Only if after my ideas are finished I come up with more or you guys give me ideas.**

**So yeah I will be very grateful for ideas that anyone has. I'll put the ideas in the chapters I think are suitable.**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys**

**Sorry I was meant to post this on Friday but well... I forgot. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"Ok, let's get the third date over with" I groaned.

It was day 3 of this dating madness.

"You're getting more and more unenthusiastic by the day." Levy-Chan rolled her eyes

"To be honest Levy-Chan, I've had enough. But I won't give up," I punch my fist into the air.

"That my Lu-Chan" Levy-Chan smiled.

"Ok, so this date is at the arcade." She shut her computer.

"Ok, see you later Levy-Chan."

"Byeeeeeee~!" she waved.

'She's so cute.' I smile.

I jump into my car and headed to the arcade.

* * *

When I got there, I saw a boy around the age of twelve looking around.

'You've got to be freaking kidding me.' I mentally face palm.

"Hey." I walked over to the boy.

The boy looked down.

"Your my date?" I asked

He nodded.

"Well, I'm Lucy and I don't think this will work out," I sigh.

He nodded, "Well, I'm Romeo. My dad signed me up even though I said I already have a girlfriend." He sighed.

"Aww, that's so cute. You should ring her and invite her here." I smile.

"Thanks Lucy-nee" he smiled.

"Bye Romeo" I waved and turned around to head back to my car.

'Seriously am I just getting the guys from the bottom of the barrel or something? I mean that guy looked twelve. I mean seriously.'

I headed back home and thought I would get another date done because it was still early.

* * *

"Hey Lu-Chan, yet again you're home early." Levy-Chan greeted me.

"The kid was twelve."

She sighed, "Ok let's wait for your next date."

_BING_ a ring came from the computer.

"Your next date is at Strauss Café" Levy-Chan looked at her screen.

I smile thinking that this date will be ok since the food at Mira's café is the best in magnolia.

"Cool, I'll say hi to Mira for you." I headed out again.

I walked to the café since it wasn't that far.

* * *

I walked through the door.

"Hello Lucy." Mira greeted me.

"Hi Mira, I'm looking for my date."

"Over there." She pointed to a table.

"Have fun." she smiled.

"Thanks." I smile back.

'Her smiles are seriously contagious.'

I walk over to the guy. He had blonde hair and a scar above his right eye and he was hot.

"Hey, I'm Lucy." I smile.

He looked up at me and asked, "You're my date?"

I nod.

He smiled, "I'm Sting."

"Nice to meet you." I sat down

We looked at the menu. We both got what we liked and started chatting.

"So how did you get on the dating sight?" He asked.

"Well my boyfriend moved away for a couple of years and hasn't been back since, so my best friend signed my up. And you?"

"Well my girlfriend broke up with me a week ago and my brother thought I was to down and signed my up."

"Aww, that's sad." I whisper.

"Nah, it's ok. But I can't stop thinking about her." He whispered and looked down.

"That's the same with me; every date I go on I can't stop thinking of my idiot of an ex." I giggle.

"What's your ex's name?" he asked.

"Natsu and yours?" I ask.

"Yukino." He smiled slightly.

I smile at the name. She used to be my best friends in high school before she moved away, we lost contact after that.

"I used to be friends with Yukino" I smiled sadly.

"Yeah same with me and Natsu used to be as well but we had a fight."

"Yukino moved away and we lost contact." I add.

"Actually wait… You're Lucy Heartifilia?"

"Yeah….." 'How does he know my last name?'

"OH MY GOD, when I was dating Yukino she wouldn't stop talking about you," He grinned.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, she said that she used to be good friends with a blonde girl called Lucy Heartifilia. She always talked about wanting you or wanting about wanting to visit you."

I smile.

* * *

The date was going perfectly. Sting was a really kind guy. He was also really funny, he reminded me of Natsu a bit.

**(Mira's Pov)**

I watched the date carefully. It was going perfectly. The whole time I was trying to hold back the squeals.

But I have the feeling Lucy still can't get over Natsu. I sigh.

_BING _the bell on the door rang.

I look over to the door.

'SHIT! Speak of the freaking devil!'

'Where's Lisanna?' I look around franticly.

Natsu walked through the door with I small smile but at the same time Lucy was heading for the door.

"Natsu?" I hear my sister yell.

Before I could stop her from doing something stupid, she had flung herself on Natsu and smashed her lips into his.

I looked over to Lucy. Her eyes wide and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'Damn Lisanna. I love her but she knew that Natsu and Lucy were in love.'

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Thanks Sting, this was fun." I smile.

"Yeah it was," He returned a smile.

"Hopefully you can get Yukino back. Here's my number and call me when things are ok. Oh and give it to Yukino as well. I wouldn't mind catching up."

"Ok, Thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye" I wave.

I headed to the door whilst looking into my purse to make sure I had everything.

I looked up when I heard the younger Strauss sibling call something that I didn't believe at first, but what I was proved it right. I looked up to see my Natsu lip locked with Lisanna.

The tears were burning in the corner of my eyes.

Yes, we hadn't had contact in ages but still this hurt.

His eyes where wide but why didn't he push her off?

The thing that pissed my off the most was that he always said they were just friends.

"Natsu" I whisper as I run out of the café.

"Luce?" I hear him.

"LUCE!" I hear him yell.

I sprint home.

* * *

I bust open the door and yell, "I'M DONE WITH DATING. I'M DONE WITH GUYS. I'M GOING TO BE SINGLE CHICK FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

That might have been a little over dramatic but I don't care.

I change into an oversized t-shit and tied my hair into a messy bun.

I went to the freezer and grabbed a tub of cookies and cream ice-cream. Then I grabbed a spoon.

I jumped onto the couch.

"Lu-Chan? What happened?" she looked at my worriedly.

"Natsu came back and I saw him kissing Lisanna. Well he had a shocked face but he didn't push her off" I yell the last part and shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth.

"But you were dating behind his back." She added.

"Yeah, but I didn't fall in love with any of them."

Levy let out a giggle, "And that makes it better?" she chuckled "You seriously look like you've just broke up with someone. I mean common you have no pants on." She added.

"You really have to stop watching romance movies." I face palm.

"Anyways I'm still going to stay single." I hold the spoon in the air.

"But you still love Natsu?"

"Yes" I sob and burst into tears

I hear Levy-Chan let out a sigh. She walked around the couch and sat next to me.

She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry onto her shoulder until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me!**

**I love Lisanna as a character! Sorry for making her kiss Natsu but there was a meaning for that which you'll find out soon!**

**Thanks KillAllTheTitansNatsu for your contribution to the story :)**

**Only two more chapters left... I think**

**So if you have something you want in it please say.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

I was eating my ice-cream, watching sloppy romance movies and arguing to the TV that happy ends are all full of shit but I still watch them to the end. It is now day four of my being a mess after the Natsu incident. Natsu has tried to contact me in many ways but to be honest I'm seriously not in the mood. He's tried to email me one-hundred times, texted me one-thousand times, knocked on the door five times and he calls me non-stop.

I always think to myself 'the next time he calls I'll answer it.' But I always decide that it's best not to.

Suddenly my phone starts vibrating. A picture of my heart breaking yet handsome, goofy, smiling face of an ex flashes, on my phones screen.

"Fine I'll answer it." I mumble.

"Hello?"

"Luce? Is that you?" he asked.

'No dumbass Levy-Chan is answering my phone…. Wait was his voice shaking?'

"Yeah," I answer.

"Finally." He sighs.

"If you're going to try and explain to me about you and Lisanna dating, I'm cool with it. I was just a little bit shocked. I did a couple of dates myself while you were gone because of Levy-Chan being sick of seeing me alone but I'm happy for you that you have finally moved on and I guess that's all I can say. I'm happy you returned to Magnolia safe and sound but disappointed that you never kept in contact with me or tried to contact me until recently. I hope you and Lisanna the best; I can't blame you for falling for her she incredibly pretty and nice. So, bye Natsu." I hung up before he could say anything else.

One tear led to another and another. I then start bawling my eyes out. I curl up in a ball, bringing my knees to my chest and crying into my arms.

After yet another of my crying sessions over that idiot, I yet again become too tired to stay awake and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken about thirty minutes later, by the sound of the doorbell going off non-stop. I rub my red puffy eyes.

"LEVY-CHAN, CAN YOU GET THAT?" I yell. 'I'm seriously not getting the door, I look terrible and I have no pants on.'

She comes running in.

"What's up broken hearted Lu-Chan?" she giggled.

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "Can you get the door, and I'm seriously not in the state to open the door."

"Sure." She giggled.

"Thanks Levy-chan."

She skipped to the door.

'Is Natsu really worth all the tears I've shed over the past couple of days and get all worked up about?' I question myself and sigh because I seriously don't know anymore.

I heard Levy-Chan open the door.

"Hey Natsu." I hear her greet my ex, in her usually cheerful tone.

I scowl at the sound of his name.

"Hey Levy, long time no see." He chuckled slightly.

I scowled again at his incredibly lame joke because they saw each other yesterday.

I hear Levy-Chan giggle.

"Can I pleaseeeeeee speak to Lucy?" he pleads.

"Sorry Natsu, but she's not home at-" he cut her off.

"Cut the crap Levy, you've said that the last three times that I have visited, if she's not here at your apartment that you share then where she is? Do you honestly want me to believe she's not here? I mean I'm not that stupid," he states a little irritated.

"I'll go talk to her." She sighs.

I hear her close the door.

She walks over to me.

"Lu-Chan there is someone at the door who I think you should really have a chat to." She looks at me with sad eyes.

I give her the 'No way in hell will I do that' look.

"Please Lu-Chan; you need to hear his side of the story at least, I mean you didn't even listen to him when he called. I mean he must have something important to say because he won't leave you alone."

"Ok. I'll talk to him." I give up.

She hugs me.

"You'll be fine."

I chuckle slightly.

I collect all of my confidence and walk over to the door and re-open it-

* * *

**Sorry but I have to end it there, I mean it makes you want to know what happens next right?**

**Sorry if its not any good, please cut me some slack. I've got a cold and ear infection.**

**Anyways hope you liked it**

**Pleaseeee review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo!**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

I opened the door. Hesitated before letting my eyes lift off the ground.

My eyes widen, 'What happened to him? He looks as terrible as I do. His eyes puffy and red from crying, with purple bags under his eyes…. Yet he has a small smile on his face. Which sort of makes up for his appearance.'

"Umm Natsu-" I was cut off by two muscular arms wrapping around my petite body. Oh how I've missed this feeling over the years.

"I'm sorry I lost contact, I'm sorry you saw what you did. I'm sorry. Nothing is going on between Lisanna and me. Lisanna is actually dating Bixslow. But Mira thought that she liked me and gave Lisanna a huge lecture." He stopped and chuckled before continuing. "She kissed me because she has missed me as well over the years because I didn't keep in contact with anyone. It cost heaps of money to text or call people out of state." He squeezed me tighter.

"Will you forgive me?"

I felt warm in his embrace and I had a warmer feeling in my stomach with what he just said.

I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Why not you dummy? I was the stupid one who didn't let you explain and let my emotions get the hold of me." I giggle.

His reaction surprised me. I felt warm wet tears hitting my neck.

I pulled a little out of the hug so I could see his face, but not letting go of him.

He had tears running down his cheeks as well as a smile on his handsome face.

I brought my hands from around his waist and used my thumbs to wipe the tears.

I caressed his cheeks.

"You look terrible." I chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not as bad as you." He teased.

"Least I got some sleep." I scowled teasingly.

"Least I'm wearing pants." He pointed to my legs.

I looked down and blushed. 'Damn, I totally forgot about that.'

I looked up and tried to say something but was stopped by his lips crashing into mine.

A tear rolled down my cheek, 'I should have known that he wouldn't betray me.'

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

We stayed like this for what felt like forever until we needed air.

"I've missed you." He nuzzled into my neck.

"And you don't think I haven't, plus who wouldn't miss me." I giggle.

He removed his head from my neck and gave me one of his famous grins I missed the most.

I smiled back.

"Natsu Dragneel. Will you be my date number five?" I ask.

"Of course." I smile.

"BUT." I look at him confusedly.

"Only if from now on your dates will only be with me." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Deal." I lean up and kiss him.

I feel him smile against my lips before deepening the kiss.

* * *

**(Levy's Pov)**

I'm so glad they are back together. I'm little guilty of making Lucy go on all those dates but at the same time I don't. I mean this wouldn't have happened if I didn't. I wonder what would have happened if it just stayed the way it was before the dates. Well that wouldn't have been any fun.

I sighed.

I take another look at the lip locked couple standing at the front door

'Doesn't everybody love true love' I think to myself.

But I think Lu-Chan should come inside now, the perverted on-lookers are making me feel sick.

I open the door.

"Hey lovebirds. I know it's been a while but I think you guys can have some time to yourselves before the date you are having tomorrow." I smiled.

Natsu pouts.

"Natsu, I think you should get some sleep." Lucy lovingly states.

He kisses her forehead. "Ok cya tomorrow."

"Bye." She waves.

"You made Mira make up a date for us, didn't you?" She smirked.

"Of course." I smile.

She froze.

I lifted a brow.

"Ohhhh so that's why Demon Mj's matchmaking site sounded familiar."

I face palm.

"You just said it was Mira, you idiot."

"No. it just slipped out of my mouth." She pouts childishly.

I sigh.

'It was great to have Lu-Chan back to her normal self.'

"Lu-Chan, change your clothes, wash your face. I've decided that you need a new outfit for tomorrow and a decent bite to eat. I mean there is no nutrition in eating ice-cream every day." I tease, whilst pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughs as she runs you her room.

I giggle.

'Natsu, I swear if you break her heart again I will hunt you down.' I thought with an evil glint in my eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last sadly :(**

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIIIII guys. Ok now let me clear this up. **

**From most of you reviews its told me that this is a pretty good story so I've decided to continue it. This is not the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"Seriously you joined a dating sight?" Natsu cracked up laughing.

"Yes, yes I did but Levy-Chan signed me up not me. Mr Can't is bothered keeping contact with anyone." I smacked his arm.

"Well it's expensive." Natsu stated, popping a grape in his mouth.

"Have you heard of the internet or even the old fashion hand written letter? I mean I can think of heaps of ways for you to keep your promise of staying in contact with me. Do you truly love me?" I questioned.

"Of course I do."

"I'm not so sure." I stated not sure with his answer.

He then leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Ok, ok. I believe you, but next time you move away you might not be so lucky as to get me back."

"Oi!" he pouted.

I tackled him to the ground and smiled.

Date five was on a hill with the look out over Magnolia. Mira took like five seconds to prepare this date plus make a picnic lunch for us.

Natsu chuckled; I rested my chin on his chest.

"So tell me. How's your family? And how was America?" I asked.

"The family is fine and America was boring." He shrugged.

"Typical boy answer, not even expanding their answer of what they did or say any detail at all." I scoffed.

"Well my family was always complaining about the difference between here and America and it was boring, I didn't have a stripper to fight with, and an Erza to cower from and I didn't have you to love." He smirked.

I looked into his eyes, "You can be a serious hopeless romantic."

"HEY!" he protested, pouting.

"But you're my hopeless romantic." I got off him and pulled him into a sitting position before kissing him.

"I love you dummy." I mumble against his lips.

I felt him smile.

"How couldn't I love the weirdest girl ever?"

"HEY!" I exclaimed, moving my lips from his.

"My weirdo."

He smashed his lips into mine and then deepened the kiss.

In the end my fifth date was obviously the best.

I know my relationship with Natsu will run pretty smoothly from now on... Or will it?

* * *

**Yes its a little short but I'll update soon :)**

**that's right I'm continuing (A.N/ for the people who only read the last comment I'm repeating what I said at the start.) **

**I gave it a lot of thought to continuing so please help me and give me some ideas. I've got an idea for the next chapter but I need help for later chapters and stuff like that.**

**Thankyou so much for reading this story and reviewing I appreciate it. **

**So thankyou for keeping me from stopping this story (to be honest I didn't really want to stop it)**

**I wont be updating 'Life gets better' today. I know I normally update this story and that one at the same time but I've hurt my arm during netball and its really hurting now so cut me some slack please.**

**(^^; just noticed nearly every chapter I complain about something new)**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about taking so long for the update! *bows in apology***

**But don't blame me blame my stupid computer that temporarily wiped itself deleting my chapter :'( but the main thing is that I updated... right?**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After about a week after Lucy's and Natsu's date, everything was going smoothly. Until …yes a twist something happens, DUH.

I mean life isn't a fairy tale something has to happen eventually, doesn't it?

Miss understandings, hurt feelings, wrong ideas, broken hearts and stuff like that, I mean relationships have bumpy roads. Well that's what's going to happen to our favourite NaLu couple.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Lucy chimed. Lucy opened the door and saw a certain blonde haired guy that she went on her forth date with.

"Sting." Lucy smiled.

After date four Sting and Lucy got to know each other better and have become good friends.

Sting returned the smile, "Hey Lucy."

"Come on in Sting." Lucy gestured him inside.

He nodded. They went to the lounge room and sat down on a large comfy sofa.

"So what brought you here?" Lucy asked.

"Well Yukino decided to give me a second chance." He grinned.

"Really? That's great news." Lucy bear hugged him. Knowing how good it feels to be back together with a loved one.

"Yeah, so how are you and Natsu-san?" Sting got out of the bone crushing hug.

"Well he returned and now we are back together." I smile.

"That's good."

* * *

Lucy and Sting talked and talked about random things for about an hour.

"I better leave now Lucy. This was fun." Sting ruffled her hair.

He acted like an older brother to Lucy even though they only basically just met, but it felt like they have been with each other for a long time.

Sting and Lucy headed to the door.

But suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Lucy opened it. "Hi Natsu." She smiled.

"Sting?" he grunted.

"Hmm?" Lucy mumbled confusedly.

"What are you doing here Sting?" Natsu glared.

"I was just leaving actually." He tried to get past.

Natsu stopped him, "Answer me."

"Actually I was just having a chat with Lucy." He said calmly.

"Really? I never knew you were friends with my Lucy," Natsu snarled.

"Natsu calm down. He just a close friend of mine." Lucy put her hands up gesturing him to calm down.

"Close? Close? You close, with this dipshit? What do you mean close? Are you cheating on me?" he asked worriedly.

"No why would –"

"Lucy why?" Natsu looked at Lucy with saddened eyes.

"Natsu-san you've got it wrong I have a girl-" Natsu's fist collided with Stings face before he could finish his sentence. Sting gets up off the ground with a raw, red mark on his face.

Lucy gasped.

Lucy frowns and pushes Natsu a little.

"NATSU? WHAT THE HELL?"

"STOP ACTING LIKE I'M THE BAD GUY MISS DOUBLE DATER."

"YOU THINK IM CHEATIMNG ON YOU. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU HORSE SHIT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. IF YPOU TRUELLY LOVE AND BELIEVE IN ME THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED. NOW GO! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE HAD A THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" she cried.

He turned and headed off.

"Fine then." He snarled.

Tears bow rolling down her face. She quickly wiped them.

"Sorry about Natsu-san." Sting bowed his head in shame.

"It's not your fault he's stupid and dense. He'll get over it…hopefully." Lucy started sobbing.

Sting wrapped his arms around her.

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore.

She should have told him that she was friends with Sting. She should tell him more of what's happening around her more. Was this her fault? Will Natsu let her explain properly?

She cried harder. 'This is exactly what happened before, except Natsu this time has got the wrong idea?'

"Shhhh." Sting cooed.

Levy soon walks in through the door.

"Lu-Chan who is this and….WHAT THE? Why are you crying?!" Levy yelled.

"Thanks Sting, I'm going to be ok now." Lucy reassured Sting.

"Ok, we'll talk soon." He pats her head.

"Say hi to Yukino for me." Lucy put on her best fake smile.

"I will." He left, closing the door behind him.

"Explain." Levy crossed her arms; she had a mad expression on her face.

Lucy burst into tears again. Falling to the floor.

Levy was shocked by her best friend sudden actions.

Levy kneeled in front of Lucy and wrapped her petite arms around her best friend's busty body.

After Lucy had cried her eyes and heart out, she told Levy about what happened and that Sting was the guy she went on a date with. She told him that they were quite close. Lucy apologized about not telling her about that.

Once Lucy finished explaining she looked up to her best friend. Levy had an evil aura surrounding her.

"Levy-chan." Lucy shakily stated.

Levy pulls her phone out and quilt dials a number.

"Hey Erza. I need a favour."

"Yeah, I need help murdering someone."

"Great."  
"I'll give you the details later."

"Levy-chan..." Lucy was super confused about what was going to happen.

"Lu-Chan everything will be ok now." She smiled sweetly.

"Umm…ok?" Lucy was very unsure of the outcome of this.

* * *

**Sorry again for the lateness!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter**

**Please if you have any ideas for the next/later chapters please say so!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

**I've got Spring holidays now. WAHOO! Living in Australia is the best at times! I was so jealous of others having their summer holidays whilst I was in winter. NOW I have the holidays ;3**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Normal Pov)**

Levy and Erza made their way to Natsu's apartment to teach him a well-deserved lesson in their eyes.

They knock on his door and wait for him to open. Soon a terrible looking Natsu opens the door. He jumps at the sight of two demons, looking at him with looks that told you that you're wouldn't make it out alive.

"Hey E-Erza, L-Levy, what do you want?" Natsu stuttered, but who can blame him? He's dealing with monsters.

They said nothing. They just got out their weapons and pushed him inside, closing the door behind them. Erza got her iron pipe from her breastle area **(AN: not sure if breastle is a word but I think you get the picture) **and Levy got out her hard covered dictionary from… well who knows.

Erza and Levy gave him a pure beating, to then decide that he should probably tell his side of the story. Natsu explained everything, leaving Levy and Erza with wide mouths.

"SHIT!" the girls screech in unison.

"W-we did nothing!" Erza stutters but with a series tone.

"Umm." Natsu says confusedly.

"GOT IT!" Erza snarls.

"H-Hai!" Natsu shakes in fear.

"Please don't tell Lu-Chan that we beat you up." Levy cries. Levy then explains to Natsu, Lucy's side of the story.

Natsu sighs with relief, now knowing how much he over reacted. He faces palmed, "I'm seriously an idiot." He chuckles lightly.

"You don't say." Erza mutters sarcastically, getting an elbow in the arm by her blue haired friend standing beside her.

"Trust, an important thing to have in a relationship, right?" he mutters to himself.

Suddenly Natsu's phone goes off. Lucy's picture flashing on his screen. He smiles at the sight.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Natsu, you finally pick up the fucking phone up! I know you never leave your phone on silent so you can't make up an excuse. Now I know what it was like to be you." Lucy muttered the last bit to herself, then laughed lightly.

By this time Erza and Levy were shuffling towards the door. Wanting to get out as soon as possible. Felling a little bit guilty for beating his up before listening to his side of the story, but only a little bit. I mean, he deserved it for making Lucy cry, AGAIN. He's lucky he didn't die from both of their wrath.

"Now get you big ass over here. NOW." Lucy screamed into the phone, making Natsu move the phone out of ear bleeding range.

Natsu chuckled before sprinting out of his apartment and to hers.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Lucy opens the door-

* * *

**Hehehe I had to do it. I did the same with the other chapter so I couldn't help myself.**

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Thanks LunaWolfxoxo for the iron pole idea ;)**

**Please review**

**SPOILER ALERT ON LATER CHAPTERS**

**don't read if you don't want to**

**I'm going to add some GaLe in later chapters and some revenge :P**

**bye! and like I said please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys :3**

**Sorry my last chapter was really short. I made this one much longer.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Normal Pov)**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Lucy opens the door. Before any conversation could start between the two lovers, Lucy kicked Natsu in the groin whilst screaming, "LUCY KICK!"

"YOU BAKA (IDIOT)! YOU MADE ME CRY OVER YOU, TWICE!" Lucy hissed/screamed.

"Well, I am worth it." Natsu smirked. Earning Lucy to roll her eyes.

"So, are you going to let me explain?" Lucy asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"No need. I already got a beating and was told off by Levy and Erza. They told me your side of the story…wait damn it! I TOLD YOU NOTHING!" Natsu clasped his hands over his mouth. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. I'm still getting used to being in a relationship again and the rules and limits it has. I do trust you and I trust Sting now. I had a chat to him as well so what happened in the past is all cleared up. I actually made up with him on the way here." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy smiled, "I'm so proud of you, but you know relationships aren't like the ones in the fairy tales, there will be many bumps in the road yet to come."

Natsu smiled his genuine smile, the one that makes the sun shine on a rainy day, "Yeah I know, but we'll get through it." He pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss.

She pulled away, but keeping him in her arms, "Now for your punishment, you are going to the mall with me tomorrow." She grinned.

"Great. First Erza's and Levy's wrath, now shopping with a freaking shopaholic." He groaned.

Lucy leaned up and lightly kissed him, "It won't be that bad." She whispered against his lips.

"Says you," He smiled.

'I don't understand how I fell for a complete idiot.' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I smile and push him out the door and slam it in his face.

I sigh and head into the kitchen where is see Levy-Chan smiling. I raise a brow at her.

"I can stand up for myself; I don't exactly need your help." I cross my arms and pout.

"He told you, didn't he?" She sighed.

"Even if he didn't, I would have found out anyways because the colour of the bruises isn't skin coloured, they don't camouflage with his skin." I frown.

"Well, you would have done the same if it was me." Levy pouted.

I giggle, "Yeah that's true."

"So, everything ok now?" She asks.

"Yeah he's taking me shopping tomorrow." I smile.

"I wish him luck." Levy-Chan nods her head in agreement with herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I start chasing her around the room.

"I meant what I said. I thought you would be smart enough to understand. YOU SHOPAHOLIC!" She turns her head to smirk at me.

"HEY!" I glare at her.

* * *

**(The next day. In front of the mall)**

"NATSU." I wave to my boyfriend. He smiles and walks up to me.

"Hey." He hugs me.

"Now let's get shopping." I cheer.

"Yay." He says with pure sarcasm.

"Like I said it won't be that bad." I smile.

We start walking into the mall.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

Natsu's hands and arms were full of my shopping and there were lots of shops to go. I pile him with shopping on purpose, I mean; he has to suffer a little.

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah," he looked at me, well turned towards me.

"You know how I haven't gotten back at Levy-Chan for making me join a dating site." I tell him.

"Go on." He spoke cautiously.

"Well, why we don't make her join the same dating site. I mean she can't tell me that she's sick of seeing me single and then not even have a boyfriend herself." I smirk.

"Hmm, that's a good idea." He smiles.

"SHE CAN SUFFER LIKE I DID!" I smirk.

Natsu sweat drops.

'This will be fun. She laughed at me now it's my turn. KARMA IS A BITCH!' I chuckle to myself. 'Why didn't I think of this before?'

"Natsu, now let's go into this shop." I drag him into another shop.

"ARGG!" he groans.

"Stop whining." I tell him off.

'I can't wait to put my plan into action.' I thought evilly to myself.

* * *

**hope you liked it ;3**

**please give my some ideas if you have any!**

**Please review~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all readers**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter**

**I've had such big writers block, but now I'm back with some more ideas!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Natsu, Lucy and laptop were sitting on the couch together. The laptop was on Lucy's lap and Lucy was on Natsu's lap. Natsu's head rested gently on Lucy's shoulder as she made a profile page for her best friend.

Lucy giggled to herself on how fun it will be to tease her friend like she did to her.

**(Lucy's Pov)**

Levy-Chan walks into the room just as I finish her profile.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Nothing." I slam the laptop shut, acting as suspiciously as possible. Trying to re-enact the same scene that happened to me.

"Common Lu-Chan, I know you're up to something." Levy crossed her arms. I can tell in her face that see senses déjà vu.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Just go make yourself something to eat or something." I smile.

"Argg gimme the laptop." She runs to the couch.

I try to run away but Natsu traps me with his amazing, tanned, muscly arms.

"NATSU! Get off!" I yell and laugh.

"NO!" he yells childishly, snuggling more into me.

Levy snatches the laptop, "I'VE GOT IT!" she victory dances

I laugh at her little dance.

Once she opens the laptop her face pales. "You didn't."

"I did." I smirk.

"Now you can go on dates with random people." I smile bitter-sweetly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!" She runs and tries to tackle me but Natsu slides to the other side of the couch, pulling me out of the way. Levy-Chan ends up face planting on the couch.

"You're so mean." She cries.

"Well, it's your turn to find someone to love and what's better to find someone with someone like Mira running the dating sight." I smile widely.

Natsu chuckles into my neck. It tickled my neck and for some reason my hand flew up, hit him in the head, like if I was swatting away a fly. I thought he would react to this, but strangely he didn't he just snuggled into me more.

I sigh and look at my best friend who had a look on her face saying how much she now regrets setting me up on a dating sight. Finally she sighs.

"So, where's my first date?" She grumbled.

"It's at the library at –" she cut me off.

"LIBRARY?" her eyes brighten.

My blue haired idiot of a best friend sprints into her room to get ready.

"She didn't even let me finish." I growl slightly.

Ten seconds later the blue haired bookworm runs back in trying to put her jacket on.

She was nearly at the door when I yell, "STOP!"

"Lu-Chan I have to get to library!" she pouts.

"Levy-Chan, that doesn't make sense…anyways your date isn't now, it's still three hours away. Now you have to wait you silly girl." I shrug.

"Lu-Chan~! Why didn't you tell me before?" she pouts.

I sweat drop whilst face palming, "Well, maybe, you should of let me finish my sentence."

"Sorry Lu-chan. It's just when I think of the library and all the books I get all excited."

"Yeah I know, but Levy-Chan. You should probably find something else to wear and fix up your makeup." I giggle.

My best friend had blush everywhere smudged mascara. Her clothing choice was very interesting, one long stripy blue and white sock and one short cut pink sock, with a red plaid skirt and a green singlet top. She also had that long beige jacket that she tried putting on whilst she ran to the door. I'm kind of regretting not letting her leave, but I'm not that mean. It would be funny though, seeing all the looks she would have gotten especially from her dates, yes that's right dates. Two people for some reason are going on a date with Levy strangely.

I lean back into Natsu. Then something just hit me, "Natsu, I'm not too heavy for you am I because if I am please say so." I start getting off anyways just in chase.

"NO!" he yelled childishly and pulled me back down.

"You're not heavy; it's comfortable sitting with you like this. So don't more." He smuggled into me before.

"Natsu are you ok? You're not acting yourself." I ask.

"I'm fine, just enjoying every moment I spend with you."

I blush.

"Aww you're so sweet." I smile.

"But Luce."

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Can you move a little to the left you are putting my leg to sleep?" he stated sheepishly.

A vain popped out of my head.

I turned around and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I frowned at him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"No frowning. I don't like it."

I sigh in defeat and rest my head on his chest.

He cuddles me and I return the gesture.

This is a moment I wish would last forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review!**


End file.
